


Chariot of Fortune

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Our Beginnings [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, i'm a mess, more stories with my oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “Ryuji… Ryuji, I’ve never met someone as passionate as you before. You’re amazing and so wonderful and –goddamnit- you’re so fucking handsome.”





	Chariot of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> MORE OC'S FICS BECAUSE I'M WEAK
> 
> THEIR STORY SHALL COME SOON AFTER PEGORYU WEEK
> 
> ALSO RUSTY LEWD

“W-Wait!”

Toshida paused and lifted his head from Ryuji’s neck to stare down at the blond on his bed. His face was red and his hair was a mess, brown eyes shifted off to the side in embarrassment.

“Too much?”

“N-No! I was, uh, wonderin’ if…” Ryuji tugged at the end of his shirt. “I-if we could go further than just making out.”

“Hmm?” Toshida looked surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Uh, it won’t hurt… will it?”

“Firecracker, I’ll make sure it’s pleasurable for you.” He gave Ryuji a gentle kiss before his hand started pushing up the shirt. “So, you’re a virgin?”

“Y-Yeah.” Ryuji shivers as Toshida’s fingers ghosted over his nipples.

“Oh? So, all that talk about you being a ‘flirt machine’ was a lie?”

“Shut up!” The blond shoved at the smirking older teen’s face. “You’re clearly my first guy when it comes to this shit!”

“Aw, so cute.” Toshida caught a few fingers in his mouth, sucking them and rolling his tongue around them.

The blond shuddered and tried to pull his hand back, only to have his wrist grabbed. Silver colored eyes stared down at him past the curtain of hair, Ryuji felt himself sink further into the bed as Toshida descended. He groaned as the teen licked and sucked at his nipples, the shaggy haired upperclassman smirked as he felt Ryuji begin to harden under him.

“Feels good?” He asked after pulled off and rolled the nipples between his fingers. “Talk to me, Ryuji.”

“It feels good. Like, really good.” Ryuji hides his face behind his hands. Toshida can see how red it is from the small gaps between his fingers. “I-Is this how it normally is?”

“Yep.” The shaggy teen moved down to kiss at his stomach and rub at his now visible bulge. “First comes the foreplay, then the fucking. Sometimes people even skip the foreplay and go straight to the fucking.”

“Mmph!”

“Oh c’mon, don’t cover up your moans.” Toshida pouted and made quick work of Ryuji’s pants, throwing them to the ground followed closely by his bright colored boxers. “Wow, you’re not blond-”

The blond suddenly wrapped his legs around the teen and shoved his face into his thighs. Toshida flailed his arms before surfacing with an overexaggerated gasp and a soft glare at the smirking Ryuji.

“Think you’re funny?”

“Yep- Toshida!” Ryuji arches his back as the teen engulfed his erection in his mouth. “H-Holy shit!”

He hummed around the length and smirked as he felt him shudder. Toshida kept going, making sure to keep a close eye on Ryuji as he reached for the bottle of lube under his bed. The blond moaned and bucked into his mouth, too lost in pleasure to hear the sound of the bottle. Toshida pulled off and licked the underside of his dick.

“Mm, Toshi.”

“Firecracker.” He planted a kiss to the leaking head and licked up the bead of precum. “I want you to relax for me, okay?”

“W-wait, why-” Ryuji gasped and arched his back. “W-What is that?”

“I gotta stretch you. This isn’t like those yaoi doujins, where the asshole seems to self-lubricate.” Toshida wiggled his finger further in, noticing the hitch in the shorter teen’s body. “Relax.”

“I’m-mh- tryin’ to!”

Toshida hummed in thought, gently placing a few kisses on Ryuji’s thighs while he stared at him. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“S-Shut up.”

“You should see yourself right now. I’ve never seen a more gorgeous sight.”

“T-Toshi, don’t. Quit lyin’.”

“I’m not lying.” The teen added another finger once he felt him relax. “Good boy. I’m going to go slow for you, so I don’t hurt you. Okay?”

“O-Okay. I trust ya.”

Toshida gave him a smile, kiss him deeply, and started to stretch him. Ryuji moaned and gripped the teen closer to him, shallowly moving his hips into the stretch. They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other’s embrace and taking in the pleasure. The shaggy older gently added another finger once he felt his boyfriend relax even further.

“F-Feels good.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Never felt like this before.” Ryuji rolled his hips. “I want more.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Upon hearing the confirmation, Toshida removed his fingers and worked on his pants while reaching for one of the discarded condoms on the table.

“Have you done this before?”

“Nah.” His pants and underwear joined the other discarded clothing on the floor. “The closest I ever got to sex was a handjob.” He rolled on the condom and lubed himself up. “Ready- Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Dude, your dick is not gonna fit.”

“I’m not that big.”

“You’re bigger than me!”

“Getting penis envy there, Firecracker?”

“N-No!”

Toshida chuckles and spread Ryuji’s legs, placing the head of his erection against the blond’s stretched entrance. He gently eased inside of him, moaning softly at the tight warmth.

“T-Toshida!”

“I know!”

The teen kept going until he bottomed out, groaning as he placed his forehead on Ryuji’s shoulder. The blond’s nails were digging into his back as he fought to relax himself.

“I won’t move until you give me the go ahead.” It was a struggle to keep his hips still, but he refused to move.

“M-Move. Please, Toshida.”

He pulled out until only the head remained before slamming back in, causing both of them to erupt into a pleasure filled cry. Toshida kept thrusting, trying to keep them under control. Ryuji moaned loudly and grasped his shoulders, pulling him down close to him as the blond whimpered pitifully.  The long haired teen settled his hands on the shorter teen’s waist as his thrusts sped up.

“Ryuji… Ryuji, I’ve never met someone as passionate as you before.” Toshida panted, changing the angles of his thrusts to slams into the blond’s prostate. “You’re amazing and so wonderful and –goddamnit- you’re so fucking handsome.”

Ryuji’s moans were getting louder with each push of the teen’s hips; he buried his face in Toshida’s shoulder out of embarrassment of the words. He hardly gave a warning before coming between their bodies in a soundless cry. Toshida growled as the movement sped up and got rougher until he came into the condom with a deep sounded groan. The shaggy haired teen nuzzled him as the pair panted.

“W-were you-” Ryuji paused, flinching slightly as Toshida pulls out and throws the condom away. “Were you actually serious about what you said to me?” His brown eyes follow the teen as he cleans up the mess on their stomachs.

“Ha? I was fully serious, Firecracker. I’m honest when I speak. Why would I lie?”

“Just… I haven’t been called all that before.” Ryuji pushed his fingers together while his boyfriend flops down on the bed.

“Hmm.” Toshida pulled the covers up around them and turned off the light. “I’ll always call you that, Ryuji. You’re a sweet guy, too sweet for this fucked up world.”

“… Maybe you’re right.” The blond curled up into his embrace.

“Bout time. Michiko has been telling you that for ages.”

“Dude, don’t mention Mich after we just had sex.”

“Don’t call me dude after I just fucked you.”

“Asshole.”

“Love ya too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3  
> I'm tipsy at the moment


End file.
